Football
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: RaeBB.


**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own this one-shot.**

* * *

It was a quiet day for Jump City's young crime fighters.  
Today the Teen Titans were going for a group outing.  
Where were they going, you ask? Why, they were going to the park...

* * *

**In Cyborg's Car**

Cyborg was driving and Starfire had called 'gun shot'. (Boy can Robin duck fast...anyway...) Raven sat on the left car door side and Robin the other. Which meant that Beast Boy was in the middle.

"Well Titans, today marks one year since our last member joined. Today makes it exactly one year since we've oficially become the Teen Titans." Said Robin, calming an elated Starfire.

"Yeah Rae, thanks for joinin' us. We couldn't have been the Titans without ya'!" Said Beast Boy, hugging her. Raven went stiff.  
Beast Boy looked up at the rear view mirror. Cyborg looked back at him with a grin. Cyborg knew that Beast Boy had..had a thing for Raven since she'd joined.

Beast Boy blushed and let the bird in his arms go. (A/N: Joke..ha..ha...yeah...) He looked at his lap. "Sorry Rae..I didn't mean to..uh..."

Raven looked at him, then to the grinning robot in the front seat and blushed a pale pink. Cyborg knew that Raven didn't mind Beast Boy, even if she sometimes acted like he was a leper. But what he didn't know that she had a crush on him.

"We're here!" Shouted Starfire, seeing Cyborg drive up to a parking lot near the park.

* * *

**At The Park  
**"Catch!" Said Robin, throwing the football to Cyborg. He cought it. (A/N: Shocking huh?...)  
"Hey BB, catch!...BB?" Said Cyborg.

* * *

Raven was watching the others play in the shade of a tree. 

"Play with us Raven. Please!" Begged Beast Boy, sitting down infront of her.  
"No."  
"Why not? You scared of pig skin?"  
"No."  
"Chicken..."

She stood up.  
"Okay Beast Boy, I'll play."  
"Yes!"  
"But on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"That you won't cry when I beat you."  
"Hey!"  
She smirked and walked over to the others.

* * *

"Man B, how'd ya' do it? I mean, Raven playing football?" Asked Cyborg.  
Beast Boy shrugged.  
"Hike!" Yelled Robin. 

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin were on one team and Cyborg and Raven were on the other. An even match since Cyborg counts as two people and powers weren't allowed.  
Starfire caught it and threw it to Robin who threw it to Beast Boy who got tackled by Cyborg who threw it to Raven who made a touch-down. (A/N: Takes a deep breath)

Beast Boy came up to her.  
"How'd ya' know to do that?" He asked, pointing to the goal line.  
"I observe you guys when you play."  
"Expecially me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
She blushed lightly and walked over to Cyborg.

"Waita' go Raven!" Shouted Cyborg, "You can be on my team any day girl!"  
"Yes friend, you kicked the butt!" Exclaimed Starfire.

* * *

**After Dinner**

Cyborg yawned. "Time for bed."  
Starfire and Robin followed him through the metal doors and down the hallway.  
Raven was about to leave when Beast Boy grabbed her hand.

She turned to him.  
"What is it now?" She sighed.  
"I wana' rematch."  
"They just went to bed."  
"No, a rematch between you and me."  
She glared at him.  
"I'll tell Starfire that you thought she was slut when you first met her."  
"Fine."  
"Yes!"

* * *

**At The Park**

"Okay, I have night vision, but how can you see in the dark?" Asked Beast Boy.  
"I live in the dark..."  
"Oh, uh..right..."

Beast Boy threw the ball in the air and Raven caught it.  
"Hey!"He shouted.  
Raven covered his mouth.  
"It's 11:20 at night. I'm tired. Let's get this over with."  
"Your not tired."  
"So?"  
He shrugged.  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Go long."

* * *

They'd been throwing the football back and fourth for about fifteen minutes.  
Raven threw the ball to Beast Boy. He caught it and smiled. Then he began to run to the football goal.

"Oh no you don't..." Said Raven.  
She tackled him.  
"Ah!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Long Pause

"Uh...Raven?..."  
She was stradling his stomach.  
They just sat there blushing.

"Huh?"She half-answered.  
'Do it you chicken!' He touched her hair, then brought her face to his.  
She didn't pull back so he gently kissed her lips.  
She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back.  
Soon they were making out.  
He licked her lips and she opened her mouth for him.He gently massaged her tounge with his and she ran her tounge along his.

They finally and reluctantly pulled apart and smiled.  
"So," Raven asked, "Who do you think won?"  
"I'd say we both did..."  
They leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this, my friend requested this fic. Here Taylor, now can it!  
Well, if any of you want me to write aone-shot for you then review and tell me what you want to happen in your fic. The title, summary, charactors, etc...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
